The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhaphiolepis indica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PS-2013-2’. ‘PS-2013-2’ is an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and container plantings.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Saline, Tex. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Rhaphiolepis plants with compact growth habits, uniform flowering habits, and glossy, green, disease resistant foliage.
‘PS-2013-2’ originated from the open pollination of Rhaphiolepis indica ‘Conor’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,398) in April of 2011. The male parentage is therefore unknown. The collected seeds were treated with the chemical colchicine prior to planting and polyploidy is suspected based on its characteristics but not verified. ‘PS-2013-2’ was selected as a single unique plant in April of 2013 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by semi-hardwood stern cuttings in June of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.